


Call It a Night

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “If I come over there, am I going to find you playing solitaire?”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Call It a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 24, challenge 07 (fortune cookie fortune)

“ _Anyone who goes to bed on the same day they got up is a quitter._ ” (fortune cookie)

“Hey, buddy,” said John, leaning in the lab doorway. “You about ready to call it a night?”

Rodney didn’t look up. “Busy,” he said.

“It’s eleven-thirty,” John protested. “And you’re not even working on anything important.”

“ _Everything_ I work on is important, colonel,” snapped Rodney.

John just smiled. “If I come over there, am I going to find you playing solitaire?”

“No,” said Rodney, but John could see him quickly closing a window on his screen. “And besides, anyone who goes to bed the same day they got up is a quitter.”

“Ah.”

Rodney finally looked up, scowling. “What?”

“You’re _not_ working on anything important. You miss having a deadline.”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” sniffed Rodney.

“Which means I’m right,” said John. He crossed the room, propping one hip on the desk. “Hey, we’re only on stand-down for another week. Then we can go back to breaking the laws of physics while running for our lives.”

Rodney glared at him again. “Fine, yes, I miss the adrenaline-fueled near-death experiences. For which I blame _you_ , Sheppard.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. I used to _love_ spending uninterrupted hours in a lab. Just me and the silence and the numbers… and now.”

“Well,” said John. He caught Rodney’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t know how much I can do about the lab and the numbers, but when I asked if you were ready to call it a night, I didn’t necessarily mean we’d go to sleep.”

“Oh,” said Rodney. “I suppose there’s more than one way for you to provide an adrenaline fix.”

John grinned. “Hell, yeah.”

THE END


End file.
